Beautiful
by TemplarArchon
Summary: Several years after they parted ways, the TOS crew meets in Flanoir for a reunion. Colette takes the time to reflect upon one she cannot have.
1. Reflection

Beautiful

A "Tales of Symphonia" Fanfic

Summary: Colette reflects on one she cannot have.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its related characters and ideas.

Warning: This story contains shoujo-ai, meaning a female/female relationship. If this sort of story disturbs you, please hit "Back" on your browser right now.

Chapter 1: Reflection

Colette Brunel stood on the balcony of the inn in Flanoir. It had been several years since the end of their adventure, and the group had gone their separate ways. They had kept in touch, however, so that their friendship would remain strong. They were all having a reunion in Flanoir, where the quiet, snowy, peaceful atmosphere would give them all a chance to talk, and just have a good time. Colette went to the balcony for time to think, as the various conversations below made it hard for her to concentrate.

Regal Bryant and Presea Combatir returned to working in the Lezareno Company. Regal was given a pardon, and his shackles were removed. He resumed his position as President of the Lezareno Company, where Presea worked as a secretary. Regal gave his scientists the task of researching the effects of the Cruxis Crystal, so Presea could return to her normal form after the aging effects had been reversed.

Zelos Wilder was forgiven for his activity with Cruxis, and returned to Meltokio, where he tried his best to settle down and live an uneventful life. Of course, his few, pathetic attempts were fouled at the sight of many a pretty lady, and Zelos went back to his usual ways. Once again, he was surrounded by his various fangirls, who never left him. As to be expected, tales of his adventure with Lloyd and the others spread throughout Meltokio, even more fangirls hurried to his side, and the others were sure he led a happy life.

Raine and Genis Sage started an expedition to stop the racial discrimination between humans and half-elves. Through the years, the tension between the two races gradually began to decrease. When their journey ended, they returned to Iselia, where Raine continued to teach the youths of the small, forested town.

Kratos Aurion, one of the four Seraphim, decided not to leave for Dherris Kharlan and lived in Iselia instead, with Dirk and his son. Lloyd Irving continued to hone his skills as a swordsman. He was praised throughout both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, where he and his comrades were honored as the saviors of the world. Lloyd didn't like the life of fame, and so returned to Iselia where he could have peace and solitude.

Colette sighed deeply. _Lloyd... _Colette, Lloyd, and Genis had been friends ever since they met in Professor Raine's classroom. The townspeople couldn't have been more surprised. Who would have thought that Genis, the know-it-all, child prodigy would become friends with a cheeky, clumsy girl and a lazy, not-so-bright boy? And yet, they seemed to be the perfect trio. After that, they never left each other's sides. Even throughout their entire adventure through Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, through blinding pain and heartbroken sorrow, they had all been there to comfort each other and lend a helping hand.

Through their childhood, Colette had been teased by the other children. She was just so...._different. _After all, she was the Chosen of Mana. She wasn't like the other children. She was destined to go on the journey of regeneration. Therefore, she wasn't raised like the other kids. She was raised in solitude, being taught all she needed to know about who she was and what her journey was about.

Her parents told her that she was special. The other kids didn't see it like that. They saw her not as the Chosen of Mana, but as a freak, a clumsy, ditsy, stupid little girl who couldn't do anything on her own without getting into trouble. Those insults stung, stung much worse than any blow from a monster she could get while on their journey. They hurt not her flesh, but her heart. None of them understood her.

That is, except Genis and Lloyd. They had seen past her smiling, cheery facade and into her heart, troubled by lack of self-esteem and fear of her mission. Genis tried to help her, but he couldn't understand her feelings anywhere as well as Lloyd could. Through the years, her self-esteem grew, and her friendship was strengthened with the two boys. But with Lloyd, it was different. She felt something there, something a little bit more than friendship. The townsfolk could just see love blossoming between the two.

But, that all changed one day, when Sheena Fujibayashi was sent to assassinate Colette. During the ensuing battle, Colette saw something in Sheena's eyes, a glint of something in the sunlight of the Ossa Trail. She couldn't focus on that at the time, seeing that she was in the middle of a battle and she could get killed for not paying attention. But now that Colette had the opportunity, she decided to speculate what it was. The beginnings of a tear, perhaps?

Later, when Sheena was defeated yet again, she was begging for Lloyd to finish her, and yet Lloyd stopped. Maybe Lloyd could see what Colette had seen during the events in the Ossa Trail, a glint in her eyes that showed the slightest traces of fear, hesitation, and anguish. When the journey was over, Sheena had disappeared, leaving neither notice nor reason. Genis and Raine had finally been able to locate her, and she was able to attend the reunion.

Colette sighed at the thought of being able to see her again. _If only she knew how I felt about her..._

"Colette?" A voice from behind her pushed Colette from her thoughts. She turned, and saw the one person she had been hoping to see for all these years...

Author's Note: I hope you liked my first attempt at fan fiction for Tales of Symphonia. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but please don't flame me too hard!


	2. Understanding

Beautiful

A Tales of Symphonia Fanfic

Summary: Colette remembers past struggles to determine if her relationship will work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its related characters and ideas.

Warning: This story contains shounen-ai, meaning a female/female relationship. If this sort of story disturbs you, please hit "Back" on your browser right now.

Chapter 2: Understanding

"Sh-Sheena?" Colette managed to sputter. "What are you doing up here? I thought you would be downstairs with the others."

Sheena walked up beside Colette. "And let Zelos' perverted jokes be the one thing I remember from our little get together? I don't think so." Sheena leaned upon the snow covered railing. "So, what are you doing up here yourself?"

"Just thinking, that's all." Colette looked out over the snow covered town of Flanoir, few people out in the streets due to how late it was. She glanced over at the ninja beside her, looking up at the clear night sky.

_She's so beautiful... _Colette thought. Ever since she had met her in the Ossa Trail, she was amazed by how beautiful she was. Her long, dark, hair and her piercing brown eyes probably made Lloyd fall for her so quickly.

Once she permanently joined the group, an unspoken rivalry reigned between the two for Lloyd's heart. During the several years between the end of their journey and their reunion here in Flanoir, the once burning rivalry between them had become a small ember. Lloyd had matured beyond the rash, reckless swordsman he once was into a quiet, skilled warrior.

Lloyd had always kept the two girls in suspense, always waiting for him to answer the one question that was always on their minds: Which girl would he choose? He was always visibly immersed in thought about the effects of his decision. Kratos would always try his best to help his son with his decision, but even after several years, he remained neutral.

On one hand, he could choose Sheena, the beautiful assassin from Mizuho. Though he hadn't known Sheena for as long as he knew Colette, they had grown very close in a very short amount of time. Though she was young, she was the chief-to-be of Mizuho, and so she possessed wisdom beyond her years. She always had a level of understanding of everyone else, and she always knew just what to say when someone ever had a problem. She was even able to help Regal win Raine's heart, and that is no easy feat. Everyone knows what happens whenever Raine gets upset: a solid WHACK and an unconscious victim a clear ten feet away from where they once stood. Ever since Regal and Raine's marriage became official, Sheena gained a new level of respect from the others.

On the other, hand, he had Colette. He had known Colette for almost his entire life. She had always been a caring friend to look to when troubles weighed heavily upon your mind. Her words could easily soothe the most anguished of her companions. There was one time when Presea told Genis the truth about her age and the experiments with the Cruxis crystal that had robbed her of 16 years of her maturity. To say that Genis was heartbroken would be the understatement of the century. Though she retained the look of a 15 year old girl, in truth she was actually a 31 year old woman. Their relationship would never work. Presea was forced to tell, with a heavy heart, that she could not be Genis' lover. But, ever-faithful Colette was there to brighten up Genis' misery. With one evening of comforting words, Genis had returned to his usual lively self.

This decision would plague Lloyd for the years ever since the completion of their journey. Such a great burden had been placed upon him for making such a decision. Should he choose beautiful, wise, Sheena or sweet, caring, Colette? This thought was the one thing on his mind for all those years. So long, in fact, that he could not stand it any longer.

And so, one night in Iselia, Lloyd sent a message to Sheena asking her to visit Iselia with the utmost urgency. Sheena took one of the Rheiards to the small forested town. There, Sheena met with Lloyd and Colette, and Lloyd took them both to the balcony of his house for his decision. The next thing they heard was definitely not what they were expecting.

Not being able to make a decision, Lloyd decided to make a compromise. No matter what he chose, one of his closest friends would walk away heartbroken, and that was the last thing Lloyd ever wanted to happen. And so, he decided to remain a single bachelor, and continue to lead his quiet life without occurrence. That way, he could save both Colette and Sheena years of heartbroken sorrow.

It took a few moments for this to finally sink in. Colette and Sheena were finally free from their feuding and rivalry. They no longer had to fight over someone's heart. Ever since that night, the usual tension and hostility between the two had started to simmer down. They both decided that their rivalry was selfish, and that they should just start over. Given time, their friendship began to grow stronger and stronger, until all memories of their past fights had all but faded.

There were none who could deny that there was a strong bond between the two. Some would say they loved each other as close friends, and others say they loved each other like sisters would. But, no, Colette wished to take their friendship beyond that level.

Colette turned to the woman beside her, her chin in her hands and consumed by her thoughts. _Well, I've waited long enough. _

"Sheena?" The woman beside her turned and Colette gazed into her auburn eyes. _Well, there's no turning back from here. _"There's something I need to tell you."

Well, how did you like this chapter? Please read and review, but don't flame me too badly. Constructive criticism is accepted. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!


End file.
